jack's nightmare's
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: jack has nightmares since he defeated pitch. there becoming worst. pitch tries to take over his body.


_Jack stood at the top of a tree above the lake he found himself at. He had no shirt on and his six pack showed. He opened his arms, leaned forward and started to fall. He landed in the water and it turned into a slushy in seconds. He swam to the top and wiped the water off his face. He soon felt chills run down his spine, he turn in the water to see pitch. Pitch reeled back the string of his bow and released. He yelled._

Jack p.o.v.

I sat straight up yelling in my bed. I looked at my surrounding and calmed myself. I was safe in my room of north's house. I had many nightmares like it since I defeated pitch. I knew I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep. I got out of bed, grabbed my staff, and looked for something to do. I ran into the big man with the door. "Oh crap, sorry." I said. "No, no, it's ok. I just came to see if you were ok." North said. "Yeah. I'm fine, just the usual thing." I said. I told him about these nightmares I had and he was starting to grow concerned. (You could tell on his.) Bunnymund was flipping his boomerang. Sandy was practicing his sand whip. Tooth was talking to her helpers. "Hey did I wake you guys?" I asked. "Do I have a plastic boomerang?" bunny asked. "Very funny kangaroo." I said knowing it annoyed him. "Hey big fella what's up with your nose mate?" bunny asked. "I opened the door and it hit his nose." I said. North, bunny, and sandy went off to do something. "Tooth?" I asked. She turned straight around and looked at me. "Um. You know how I've been waking up yelling?" I asked. "Yes. Why?" she asked. "I've been having nightmares about pitch killing me." I said. She looked at me sadly. I told her about the previous nightmare and some of the others. "Jack, that's awful to wake up every night from a nightmare." She said. She started to hug me and help make me feel better. My heart raced and I could hear it. I returned to hug and felt feathers so soft you would not believe.

Toothiana p.o.v.

I felt his soothing cold skin and was ready to melt into his arms. He pulled back and smiled. "Thanks for listening. North doesn't give hug or much like it." Jack said. He sat in a chair with a desk and started to work on something. I went to my palace. "Hey tooth." Bunny called. I flew over to him. "Yes?" I asked. "Is there a problem with jack?" bunny asked really concerned. "He's been have nightmares. They've happened since he defeated pitch and their about pitch killing him." I said. "Crikey, that bloody rotten bastard. He's still giving night mares even when he's dead." Bunny said in his Aussie accent. "I'll see if I can help the bloke." He added. "Bunny. Don't act the way you usually do. Pitch too his innocence. He killed someone for the first time. So" I said but cut off by bunny. "I know, I've had ankle biter's too you know." He said.

Bunny p.o.v.

I walked around looking for Jack. I found him asleep at a desk. An ice sculpture of someone sat in front of him. I looked at his eyes and saw circles under them. Blimey, he must have woken up a lot. I looked closer to his sculpture and it was tooth and her helpers. He had a special place for his sculptures and I carefully placed it in there. I sat in another chair away from him incase he hits. I worked on a little painting on an egg. It was of a place I use to visit when I had really bad dreams. When I finished every little detail. He woke up yelling again. I ran over to him before he fell over. I caught him before he hit the ground. I sat the chair up right. "What was it of this time?" I asked. "Him torturing me." He said panting. "Jack I know you are guilty because you just killed him but he deserved it." I said. "you don't understand. I think he's trying to take over my body." Jack said. "wait, you mean the whole vu doo thing." I asked. "yeah. hey don't tell tooth about pitch trying to control my body." He answered. Tooth flew in. "what's wrong?" she asked. "nightmares and daydreams." I mumbled. "what?" tooth asked. "nightmare." I said. she gave jack a hug and left. "I know what pitch is using. It's called the nightmares and daydreams curse." I said. "Is there a cure?" jack asked. "yes. But it will take time. Plus we need the blood of the cursed and after you drink it you need true loves first kiss." I said. "god I sure hope I have not kissed a girl before." Jack said. "wait you don't remember if you kissed someone or not?" I asked. "nope. I don't even know if I'm a virgin." Jack said. "god. Tell me this. Do you like tooth?" I asked. "yes. No. maybe." Jack said. I heard a gasp and knew who made that noise. A grin spread across my face. "great the one person who can tell us is the person you like." I said. "did you tell her you like her?" I asked. "no." he answered. "ankle biter come out." I cooed. baby tooth flew in. "now go tell tooth what you heard but don't tell her that I told you to tell." I said. the fairy saluted and speed off at the speed of sound. Jack had fainted, probably because he thought tooth was going to kill him. "hey nilley, get up." he didn't budge. His head lolled to the side and his tongue hung out. I left him alone and went to warren.

toothiana p.o.v.

i was directing baby tooth's to different locations for lost teeth. baby tooth flew in, landed on my shoulder, and passed out. she came too after a few minutes. she squeked so fast i couldn't tell what she was saying. "slow down now what is it?" i said. 'okay i over heard jack and bunny talking and appearently jack is in love with you and he's under a curse but the cure is some potion and true loves first kiss. so jack loves you. oh and he's passed out on the floor of north workshop.' she said. i looked at her and flew to my room. i gave a whoop and fleew to north's workshop.

Jack p.o.v.

I woke up to tooth flying over me. I shot up and hit my head on the railing. Tooth looked like she got the best new in five hundred years. She landed on my lap and wrapped her arms around me so tight I thought I was running out of oxygen. "I love you too. Jack frost. but I won't kiss you because of the curse." She said. "Okay, kiss on the cheek?" i asked. "let's ask bunny." she said.


End file.
